fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Fan Papa Louie Customers Wiki:Rules
Welcome to the Fan Papa Louie Customers Wiki! Below are the rules; please read them before you make an edit. Check this page regularly to know about the updates and changes. If you have any questions, feel free to ask an admin. Edit Rules * Absolutely do not use an FC for a fan-fic or anything similar if it does not belong to you, unless the owner trusts you and you know how to write the character's personality. This is a form of character theft and is forbidden here; no exceptions. When in doubt, ask the owner for permission. And yes, this rule does carry over to what you do on the forum! [Major to severe temporary ban, at admin's discretion. If you are trusted you will get by with a warning- once. Severe is much more likely if offender breaks a communication rule when confronted. Permaban is possible if offender is persistent. * Please do not edit a page if it doesn't belong to you, unless you have the permission to do so. Some users allow minor edits like fixing grammar, undoing spam by some other user or adding/removing categories. Others may not even allow such minor edits. So make sure that you have the approval/permission to edit.upon first offense, minor temporary ban if behavior continues- temporary ban types will rank up the more this is done ** This rule is applicable in case of images too. Add it only if the creator of the page allows you. Remember that some of them may prefer to add images by themselves. Let it be, it is a user's basic right to be strict about his/her pages. * No pornographic, inappropriate, perverted or disturbing images. If someone asks you to take an image down, do so. if porn, severe temporary ban if less bad * Please do not make articles only to troll or vandalize. These will be removed. Permaban * There is no tolerance for vandalism here. temporary or permaban, admin's discretion * No cheating for badges. This includes any edit (any necessary, unnecessary, spam or vandalism). bans or even permaban, depending on frequency and/or severity * No edit warring. If your edit is rolled back, ask the admin/rollback who did it why it happened, rather than changing it back yourself. Remember that if your edit was unnecessary or spam, then he/she is doing nothing but his/her job, he/she has the right to roll it back. to temporary ban, admin's discretion * Please put time and effort into your characters. Characters made solely as jokes or just to get more attention will not be tolerated. to minor temporary ban, admin's discretion; character may be put up for adoption Categories Categories help to keep the wiki "tidy". This wiki is not organized about categories yet, but the work is on progress. You can help us too, by at least maintaining your own FCs' categories. * You must have these categories on your FCs' pages: ** Boys or Girls. ** A category for the first letter of your FC's name like B Customers for Bullet. (This category must be added to a page, even if the FC article is Up for Adoption.) ** Real Life Customers ''if your FC is based on a true person. ** ''Users As Customers ''if your FC is based on a user on this wiki. ** ''Characters from other series applies if your character is directly lifted from another series, without much modification. ** Gamerias where they appeared like Taco Mia!, Pancakeria etc. (This is a bit of an iffy one- it isn't necessary if you haven't decided their gamerias or they aren't present. It's also okay to include just their debut game.) ** Closers ''and Former Closers if your FC is a closer or has been a closer. ** ''Up for Adoption ''category for the pages that can be adopted. ** ''Adopted Customers ''category if your FC is actually adopted (aka was once up for adoption). * How much ever you hate people to edit your FC article, it doesn't matter. If someone adds the mandatory categories to your page, do not complain. If you do not want anyone to edit your page, simply add them by yourself. * Optional category ''Customers created by ___ (Your username). ''Better have this one. * There are some categories regarded to looks and personality. They are not encouraged to add, but you may add them if they are not considered too unnecessary. * Unnecessary or alternative categories will be removed. Admins have the right to do that. * We already have the basic categories and many alternative ones have been cleared. We do not want anybody to add them back. * If you add alternative, spam or unnecessary categories, you will be considered for the first time, but you will be warned if you do this for the second time. Doing it for the third time may result to blocks ranging from a day to a week. After your block being expired, if you do the same thing again, the block will be lengthy. * If you have any question/request/issue about categories, ask Shaira. Communication Rules *Please think through what you're saying before you say it. If it sounds like it might be taken as mean, or just doesn't make a lot of sense when you look at it a second time, you probably shouldn't post it. ''consequences beyond warning *Do not add pointless or spam comments in the comments section. to temporary ban, admin's discretion *Show respect towards all users. Do not flame, harass or passive-aggressively attack a person for any reason. This applies double to admins. to permaban, admin's discretion * Remember that people from different corners of the world have different personalities, customs and thoughts. You may not be familiar with the way your new friend from some other part of the globe is talking to you, but do not hurt them by disrespecting them. Do not insult a person's religion, culture or nationality. ** This rule can be simplified to two words only- "No Racism". *Opinions are opinions; do not bash someone for their opinion. bans are not possible for this *No power abusing. (This rule applies to admins and moderators only.) demotion if behavior persists *No sockpuppeting to evade a ban, under any circumstances. any future accounts will be banned as well *Engrish may seem funny, yes, but that does not give you permission to make fun of someone's speech pattern. This ties in with the rule of showing respect to all users. Everybody are not native English Speakers or good at English. to major temporary ban, admin's discretion Profile Page Rules *Do not add an enemies section to your page. This is controversial and ties in with the rule of showing respect to all users. content removed; temporary ban *Do not use racial slurs or insult religion, sexuality, or anything similar. content removed; major temporary or permanent ban, depending on severity *No suggestive blog posts. Personal ones are fine, as long as they tie into the Flipline community in some way. post edited or removed, depending on severity; warning- minor temporary ban on further offenses Rules for Users with Special Rights The common rule for all users with Special Rights is to not abuse their Rights/powers. A user will be demoted if he/she is found doing so. It doesn't matter what right you have, your responsibility is huge and remember that the community (at least the one who promoted you) trusted you when you were given the Right. Do not hurt their trust by showing immaturity but impress everyone by showing justice and maturity. Sysop and Bureaucrat * If you want to do a "Big Change" to the Wiki (i.e. retiring a wiki feature or something similar), discuss with the other admins before you do it. If the majority disagrees for a good reason, then give up your idea. If you end up proving that you are too immature, rude or self-opinionated for your adminship, you may be demoted for your behavior. * Think well before blocking a user. Are you sure that you are not being judgmental? Is the block time being too long or short depending on his/her action? Is it really necessary to completely block him/her or letting the user to post on his/her own Message Wall is fine? * Think well before giving a user Special Rights. Do not promote a user to Chat Moderator or other rights only because he/she is your friend. Check his/contributions to make sure that you are not promoting the wrong user. * Be strict but don't be rude. It's not that hard to be strict and friendly/gentle/social at the same time. * Make sure that there is no complaint against you. Chat Moderator * If a new user swears without censoring, tell him/her nicely that swearing is not allowed. Do not kick, because new users MAY be ignorant about the rules. * If someone is being rude, kick/ban him/her depending on the severity. Do not consider. * Handle any fight or argument in the Chat Window. * Do not be judgmental in case of considering and kicking. Rollback * You have been given the right to revert edits with spam/vandalism/trolling. Please do not hesitate to do it. * Think before rolling back an edit if it is literally not spam but "unnecessary" or makes no sense. * If you notice that a user is making useless edits for badges only, tell him/her politely not to do it and remind him/her about the rules. Table of Banning Times apply to the chat as well.